


Freaks

by quinncreations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Human, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Sirens, Succubi & Incubi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinncreations/pseuds/quinncreations
Summary: A human tribe gets kidnapped, one of them escapes - Kai. He later meets Lael and Onora, who help him figure out the mystery behind the kidnapping as more mysteries unveil.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue

In the forests of Mageia, kingdom of magic and witches, hides away a human horde, a tribe. They call themselves Pale Moon Horde, as their magic grows when the moon loses its color.

Going a bit off of track, the moon losing color is a monthly occurrence. It's similar to the full moon but not quite yet. During the Pale Moon, the said moon (which we only got one of) disappears into the dark sky. It's not seen for a few days. As magic makes up most of this earth (also called Terasmos), the moon is a magical godlike entity. As it disappears, it sends it energy down to the human tribe and possibly other creatures. Now let's return to the original plot.

It's March, snow is still seen in many places across the forest, but trees and grass is already green. It happens so fast. Humans are going about their day quite normally. Hunting, planting, arts. And here is our main focus, main character - Kai. As of now he's 19 year old, son of Celina - the tribes only doctor. Kai's father, Vidar, is the main hunter, he leads them.

Kai has also a younger sister, Khamila. She's 13 and help her mother treating the sick. Another Khamila's hobby is gardening. 

Kai and his father just come back from hunting, they've hunted a deer. 

"You're getting way better with that bow and arrow" Vadir praises Kai, as humans aren't as modernized and fall back alot they resort to using weapons as arrows and spears. 

Kai and his father meet up with Celina and Khamila at the tribes small clinic. 

Before they could exchange any words, screams were heard from the forests. Three hunters came running with urgent and deadly news. They say that outsiders have found the tribe, that they're all doomed. 

"What do you mean? That's impossible" Vadir runs out of the clinic and approaches the hunters. 

"We saw them! They're coming! There's so many!" one of the hunters tries explaining what he saw.

"Who? Who did you see? How close are they?" Vadir started considering that the threat at hand might be as real as the hunters say.

"The horned demons, we saw! They're setting camp near us. They do not look friendly" another hunter explained as he shook in fear.

"Ah, succubuses and incubuses. Not really demons but close. If what you say is true, this will get ugly." Vadir knows what's coming.

So you may be asking "why are the 'horned demons' such a threat?". So let me explain.

Humans have been hiding in forests, using their magic so that any other specie can't find them. Humans possess a special kind of energy in them called "blue life energy". Well most creatures, actually everything in this world is made of said energy. Humans just have 5 times more of it in their bodies. It gives them special abilities, and centuries ago rumors spread that human blood contains massive amounts of energy (which is true). Human blood can heal wounds, and that's why other species want it so much. Of course humans can just be blood donors! Well they tried that, but it wasn't enough. Other species demanded more, so they began kidnapping humans. Extracting the blood and the blue life energy. In the process many, many humans died. It was a massacre. So that's why humans have resorted to hiding.

"Dad, what do we do?" Kai asks his father, and he has this heroic look on this face. Kai wants to be a hero, typical. Typical main character.

"Well, Kai, gather everyone, get weapons. If they attack, we defend" Vadir commands and Kai does as he says.

And so as Kai runs to gather people, it's too late. They're here. "Horned demons". They're wearing masks, to protect their identity of course. Kai and Vadir, and other hunters try to defend their home. They really try, but they fail. The succubuses and incubuses have guns, alot of modern weaponry. They catch every last human and push them into vans.

Do some escape? Yes! The children! Including Khamila. The masterminds of this kidnapping really did a stupid thing, they never planned to take the kids. They let them go. So going off track again.

Each magical creature, including humans, go through something called "magic puberty". It's the same as typical puberty, but instead their powers grow stronger. So kids, who haven't fully gone through it, won't have as much blue life energy within them. They're useless to the kidnappers! So yes, Khamila and a few other tribe kids run away in the forest seeking help.

Humans, now stuffed in vans, are taken to a special facility, where they will extract their blood and commit another mass murder. The entire ride is very quiet. Everyone's scared, they all know what's coming. Death is coming. 

Also, no, Kai and nobody else notices that the kids aren't with them! They're in such shock that they pay literally no attention to details. Each one is prepared to die.

As they stop, Kai and his tribe get drugged. Their unconscious bodies are taken into the facility. Kai awakens soon after all the humans are put into special machines of sorts, that will help get the blood. 

Kai can't even scream or talk, he only wants to get out. And so he tries, but moving is hard. He's almost in a paralyzed state, but he is still able to move his head. 

He turns his head and sees his parents, all laying down on these bed like machines. And then a figure enters the room. Viktor Kuznetsov, the mastermind of this massacre, but of course none of the humans know him. 

''You all know whats about to happen, and you cannot resist. All you can do is let it happen.'' Viktors calm voice fills the room, as he walks through it checking if anyone has escape on their mind.

''Well then, let's begin.'' Viktor leaves the room, all doors shut close. It turns dark. 

A deadly dread awakenes in Kai, he doesn't want to die. Of course nobody really does. Death is a scary thing.

So it begins! 

But oh, something goes terribly wrong. As Kai's blood is extracted, his abilities awaken. His need to live and get out become stronger. And then, like a miracle, he gets out! Kai got out! One of human powers is the ability to create quite strong energy blasts, and that's what Kai did. His powers at their highest level right now, he forgets about the others, which later will fill him with guilt. Kai breaks the door, walls, everything that's in front of him. And finally he is out. He is free. 

''I should help the others'', the thought crosses his mind.

But it's already too late. Guards are coming, their running footsteps can be heard getting closer. Kai doesn't know where to go. He has never been outside his little tribe camp, this is a whole new world for him. 

Running footsteps are right behind him, but it's not a guard. It's one of those ''horned demons''. A girl, a bit older than Kai, a succubus. Her skin is darker than Kai's, and her hair is long and flows in the wind. Kai stares at her confused, he prepares for the worst. 

''Don't worry. I will not hurt you. I can't help you much but go down that road, but hide in the woods. They will try to find you. There's a town down there, someone will help.'' the girl points down the road, and quickly runs back into the facility. Kai quickly listens to what she said and follows down the road.


	2. Chapter 1

TW: mentions of cutting, blood. It's cold, and the walking seems endless for Kai. Is the town really nearby? It feels like forever. Then the tips of roofs appear behind the trees, houses. Kai has never seen buildings like this, but he realises he has arrived. And with his final strenght he makes a few footsteps fowards just to fall down. Kai has fainted. He's just laying in the cold snow, almost outside the forest. Few hours pass and Kai awakens to two individuals examining him. ''He's awake!'' one of them whispers to the other. Kai jumps up quickly and begins breathing heavily. In front of him stand two people. The one on the left being a woman, short blond hair with a middle part, some of her hair covers her face. Generally no outstanding features on her, but she's just as pale as Kai. Her eyes are sea blue. The second individual, on the right, is a man. ''Horned demon'' Kai guesses. His skin a bit darker than Kai's and the woman's. The man has purple hair, and a strand of his covers his face - it goes between his eyes and along the nose. The ''horned demon'' has two big blue horns. The man's eyes are in a bright sun yellow tone. ''Are you okay?'' the man asks, looking at Kai with interest. ''I need help'' Kai quickly replies. ''Help? Did something happen, and why were you just sleeping in the snow?'' the woman jumps into the interrogation. ''My people, my tribe, they're all gone. I escaped, I was told to come here and seek help-'' Kai begins ranting and retelling the events of today's morning. ''Hey, hey! Calm down. Speak slower'' the man interrupts Kai. ''How can I calm down? My entire family is dead!'' Kai begins getting angrier, and more desperate for help. ''Maybe let's get introduced first?'' the woman proposes an idea. ''I'm Onora, and the dude with the horns is Lael'' Onora smiles as she introduces herself and her friend. ''My name is Kai'' Kai replies. ''How can we help you?'' Onora asks. ''Uhh...well my entire tribe is already gone. I need to get to safety, I need to find out who did this.'' Kai began panicking again. His entire body shaking once again. He went through a traumatic expierience, what would you expect? Maybe Kai's in denial, or he thinks this somehow can be undone. But it can't be undone, nor is it a lie. It's all very real. ''How can you trust him? He's probably lying.'' Lael doesn't seem to trust Kai at all, and neither is he hurried to rescue him. ''What are you on about?'' Onora begins yelling, and points at Kai. ''He's shaking, look at him. Whatever happened must be true. And who the fuck would lie about any of this?'' Onora yelled at Lael, and grabbed Kai by his arm. ''Let's go, I live nearby here''. Lael sighs and follows Onora, as he usually can't argue with her at all. Onora and Lael are college friends, they met 2 years ago, and ever since they've been best friends. Lael is 21 and Onora is 22. Both got into a good college quite fast, their families are rich. Indeed Onora lives nearby, just a 5 minute walk from wherever they were at earlier. Everyone walks into the living room. ''Okay, Kai, I'm gonna bring you some warm tea. Just sit here and feel comfortable'' Onora points Kai to the sofa. Onora then walks into the kitchen and Lael follows. ''And how exactly do you plan helping him?'' Lael whispers to Onora. ''I will figure it out, don't worry'' Onora says as she's looking through cabinets for some tea and sugar. ''Don't worry? I know you're usually so laid-back about everything but, Onora, we have this person in the living room, who says he's entire tribe has been murdered. How the hell do we figure that out?'' Lael stops Onora from searching the entire kitchen just to get her attention to the issue at hand. ''I said I'll figure it out'' Onora looks at Lael in such a dreadful way that he realises she shouldn't be bugged about it anymore. Kai left alone in the living room, still shakes in terror. He feels cold, and his eyes lose focus. Kai doesn't even notice Onora entering the room. She hands him the cup of tea and the warmth of it calms Kai down just a tiny bit, but enough for him to regain his focus. Now seated, Kai sitting on the sofa and Onora on the chair thats right in front of him. Lael stands next to the small coffee table thats between the sofa and the chair. ''Are you ready to talk?'' Lael asks in a pushy, aggresive tone. ''Hey be more empathetic, he's still shaken by whatever has happened'' Onora responded, and the remark to be more empathetic was enough to make Lael be more friendly. It takes a while but Kai finally calms down a bit, he puts down the cup on the coffee table. ''So what are you?'' Onora notices the change in Kai's expression and takes it as advantage to begin the interrogation. ''What?'' Kai doesn't get the question. ''Like, I'm a witch and Lael's a incubus. What species are you? It's the norm here to ask that'' Onora explains and looks at Kai with curious eyes. ''Uh, I'm a human'' still confused Kai answers. Onora's and Lael's eyes meet in confusion. ''Humans have been extinct for centuries. You can't be human'' Lael finally speaks up again. Confusion covers the room, Kai sighs and gets ready for the big explanation. ''Well of course we would be deemed as extinct. We hide from other species.'' ''Why do you hide?'' Lael asks. ''Because our blood contains healing abilities, we used to donate blood but other species demanded more and would take so much blood that it kills a human.'' Kai continues. Before the others could even begin asking again, Kai glances into the kitchen, notices a knife and goes there to get it. He comes back with his wrist cut a bit, but blood flows out. It's a normal red blood, with streaks of bright blue. ''I'm human, my blood is special. Does this prove it?'' Kai proudly looks at Onora and Lael. Lael quickly runs after bandages and gives them to Kai, and he puts them around the cut wrist. ''Okay, yeah we believe you'' Lael said as he panted. The confusion in the room slowly faded away, it felt a bit frendlier as they all began trusting each other even by just a tiny bit. ''So what do we do? Do we get the police?'' Lael turns to Onora. ''Police? Pffft. Someone's gonna be looking for Kai, nobody will believe us and the police don't do anything useful around here'' She giggled and explained. ''Okay so what do we do then?'' Lael continues asking. ''I don't know but I think we should keep Kai safe for now. He can live with me for some time. I have an extra room.'' They stopped the conversation and headed to look for more ''normal'' clothes for Kai. Onora ended up giving him her oversized hoodies and pants that she doesn't use anymore. Kai still confused as this whole new world that has opened to him, he follows Onora and Lael around the apartment as they explain things that would seem the most normal to them. ''Heh, it all looks familiar but weird'' Kai explains how he views all the strange items and furniture. ''You will get used to it. We are your friends now, and if you need anything just ask.'' Onora smiles.


	3. Chapter 2

Before the chapter starts, I just want to say this:

I really don't suggest reading Freaks if mention of death, fighting, mental illness, blood, scars, abuse will trigger you. These topics won't be the main focus but they will be mentioned tons of times! Just a disclaimer ! (I'll still put trigger warnings on chapters with more graphic stuff)

Few days pass as Kai lives with Onora. His boredom grows, but he stays curious of all the new things he gets to see. 

Kai's looks were never quite explained, so let's get on with that.

He's very pale, like very pale. The extremely white skin helps his tattoos to pop out. The tattoos are a bright blue color, the same shade as the streaks in his blood. The strange patterned tattoos appear on each human during the magical puberty. Each human's tattoo pattern is unique and one of a kind. Kai's hair is a light shade of blue, it almost looks white, but at the same time not. His eyes are brown, nothing special there. He also wears huge earrings, but they're actually quite light. They were given to him by his mother Celina. They let him channel his blue life energy better aka control his power better. And right now he's wearing a black hoodie and some simple dark blue pants.

Onora is in the kitchen making breakfast, an omelette to be exact. Kai spends some time by the door, just weirdly staring. 

''Oh, good morning!'' Onora finally notices him.

''Are you making food?'' Kai asks.

''Yeah, an omelette, not sure if you know what that is. But it's good. Want some?'' 

''Oh, sure.'' Kai agrees and sits down on the chair by the table in the kitchen.

Onora gently places down the plates and puts the omelette in them. She sits on the other end of the table and they began eating.

''I'm sure you're probably bored to death here'' Onora mentions.

''Yeah'' without looking up Kai replies.

''Hey, I know what happened to you must have been scarring. It will be fine. We can go take a walk around the town, if you want'' Onora suggests.

''Sure'' Kai eases up a bit and feels some sort of relief.

Kai and Onora finish eating and prepare to go out. 

''Oh, by the way, I never asked. Where did Lael go?'' Kai asks Onora who is putting on her jacket.

''He went to visit family, they live all the way back in Miresjord'' Onora explains and grabs the key to unlock the front door.

Miresjord is the kingdom of ghosts, demons, and of course incubi and succubi. Lael was born there, but he went to high school in Razem (a united republic where all different types of monsters live), and after graduation he decided to stay there. And yeah, that's where Onora and Kai are right now. A small town called Rohlinn, in the south side of Razem.

Onora and Kai leave the apartment and head to the town center. While walking Onora began teaching Kai more about this new world, and Kai seemed to understand a bit more. Eventually they arrived at the city center. Onora began touring Kai around Rohlinn, and teaching all about shopping malls, money, places to have fun and a little history about the new world he's arrived in.

''It's so nice here, though I do miss my home'' Kai remarks.

''Yeah, that's understandable. But I do have a question.'' Onora replies.

''What question?'' 

''Are you sure your tribe is the last one? Couldn't there be more somewhere else?'' She asks.

''Well, uh. We were always told that the other tribes were all hunted down and killed, and that we were the last ones. Mom used to tell me about her childhood, when another tribe existed but they were soon found and you know the rest.'' Kai explains, his anxiety sparks up. He remember Celina, his mother, which brings him warmth, but at the same time it hits him in the heart. She's dead. They're all dead. He will never meet them again. 

''Oh, sorry I shouldn't have brought that up'' Onora notices how her question has affected Kai and she rushes to comfort him.

"It's okay" Kai begins panting, he walks to the nearest bench and sits down, Onora follows.

"Are you sure? You look more pale than usual. Maybe-" Onora becomes more concerned but is soon cut off.

"Get off!" Kai yells and stands up.

"I wanna go back" Kai says.

Without saying anything Onora begins walking to her apartment and Kai follows her. She still confused as to why Kai reacted the way he did, kept worrying all the way back home.

Kai quickly undresses his coat that Lael lend him a few days ago, and angrily walked to his room.

"Kai what's wrong?" Onora followed him.

"This isn't fine. Nothing is fine. And stop pitying me, I don't need it" he aggressively talks while nervously walking around the room, sort of looking for something, but there's nothing to look for.

"What? I'm-, we, me and Lael, are just trying to help you"

"How can you possibly help me? Everything's already gone. I should've died with them" Kai stands still for a moment and stared into Onora's eyes, a short moment but it's enough for Onora to understand that Kai's grief and pain is so massive, it'll take much longer to heal. She can't be mad at him, not at all. This is normal. A normal reaction to a massacre.

"Alright, I'll leave you be" Onora walks out and closes the door, understanding that Kai needs to be alone, to feel.

And so he stays here, soon falling into his bed, and breaking apart. Crying, and wishing he was in heaven. Wishing he was dead, but dead with his family and friends. In the afterlife.

An hour or two pass and Onora decides to check up on Kai again.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I wanna be left alone" Kai quietly replies and silence continued throughout the apartment.

Evening arrives soon, nothing happens. Onora and Kai get ready for bed. Everything is just so quiet.

The next morning Lael comes back from his family visit. Onora and Kai are already up, eating breakfast - again everything's so quiet.

Lael enters the apartment like some loud explosive, breaking apart the silence and weird peace. He's wearing his shiny pink sunglasses with a cigarette in his mouth, smoke coming out of it and filling the room with a nasty smell.

"Hey, don't smoke in the apartment. Go out!" Onora notices the arrival of Lael and quickly runs to the hallway.

Lael does as she says, leaves some of his stuff in the hallway and goes outside.

"Lael's back?" Kai peeks from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Onora sits back down at the kitchen table and continues breakfast. The silence fills the room again. And once again Lael comes back in like a loud explosive. This time without the cigarette.

"So what did I miss!?" Lael seems more energetic than usual, he walks into the kitchen.

"What's up? Did something happen?" He quickly reads the room.

"We should start thinking about what to do with Kai and his situation" Onora stood up from the table and took her dishes to the sink to wash them.

"Oh, yeah. " Lael recalls everything that has been going on.

"Maybe you're just too happy" Kai puts the dishes in the sink and angrily walks to his room. 

"What's up with him?" Lael asks.

"Lael, his entire tribe, his family, is dead. What else do you expect him to be other than not okay?"

Silence again.

As the weird atmosphere fills the walls again, Lael says a quick bye to Onora and Kai, and leaves to go to his apartment that's across town.

On his way there, Lael feels like someone's watching him. A paranoid feeling that someone is there, right behind him, or somewhere across the street. It fills him with worry. 

Has someone realized where Kai is?

Follow me:  
IG: qu1nncreations  
The same story is also on Wattpad with drawings/illustrations of the characters! (quinncreations)


	4. Chapter 3

Came the night, and the paranoia didn't leave Lael alone - not even for a second. He felt watched all night, even in his sleep, even in his dreams. The next morning was even more awful, the feeling hadn't left at all. If the paranoia is right, did someone really watch Lael sleep all night? Why? Lael figured it was perhaps so that they could figure out where Kai is. He wanted to alert Onora and Kai, but knew that in doing so Kai will be in danger again. 

Onora and Kai didn't do much that day either. Just the usual meals, and silence. Time passed so slow. 

The next day Lael left his house anyways, no matter the terrible paranoia. He has decided to tell Onora and Kai about all of this. As Lael walks towards Onora's apartment house, he notices a shadow. A dark figure somewhere across the street, but as soon as Lael lays eyes on the said shadow, it disappears. More worry fills up Lael.

Lael knocks on Onora's door.

''Is everything alright?'' Onora asks, as constant visits from Lael are unusual, even in a situation like this where they're hiding someone. Lael had the habit of not showing up, or just not doing anything at all, cancelling plans last minute. Onora thinks Lael is quite the negative, sad person.

''Yea, I just need to talk to you. Both.'' Lael dashed into the apartment.

''What is it?'' Kai walks out of his room into the living room.

''Have you guys went anywhere lately?'' Lael asks.

''What do you mean?'' Onora wonders.

''Like did you go outside?'' Lael gets more pushy and panicky.

''Well, we did go to the town center. Me and Onora.'' Kai jumps into the conversation.

''Oh, no.'' Lael feels the worry fill him up completely to the point that he cannot breathe anymore, its as if his heart has stopped.

''What?'' Kai asks.

''I think someone knows you're here, Kai'' Lael pants.

''What?'' Onora is confused.

''They probably saw Kai through the surveillance cameras, or maybe they're in town and saw you!'' Lael yells.

''Wait what? Are they coming here? Am I safe?'' Kai begins to shake again, he's begun to panic. 

''And you know this how?'' Onora begins to question Lael's worry.

''I've been paranoid ever since 2 days ago, and today I saw one of them. I know it.'' 

''But what if it is just paranoia?'' Onora begins getting louder to get her point across.

''But it's not! What if I'm right? What then? You really wanna take the chance of endangering Kai?'' Lael begins yelling too. And they continue to argue and yell, about if it's just paranoia or something real, until they both realize Kai's there too.

''Oh my Phoebe, are you okay?'' Onora notices Kai's anxiety attack has set in again, and he can't get himself back.

''Just breathe, I'll get some water'' Onora runs to the kitchen. Kai tries to breathe heavier, it helps a bit. Onora returns with a glass of water, and Kai drinks it. He's almost calmed down, but the fear of death still is onto him.

''Okay, we should take this seriously'' Onora admits she was in the wrong.

''Kai, you okay? I wanna ask you something.'' Lael sits down to Kai on the sofa.

''Yeah?''

''Did you see the one who kidnapped your tribe?'' Lael asks.

It takes a minute for Kai to get back to reality, and he remembers.

''Yeah. There was this guy. An incubus I think, just like you. He looked old. And had black horns. That's all I remember.''

''That's good'' Onora praises Kai.

And so both Onora and Lael begin thinking of possible suspects. An old incubus in Rohlinn, probably rich to be able to pull off a huge kidnapping like that.

''I think I have an idea of who it might be'' Onora's eyes spark up with realization.

''Who?'' Lael asks.

''Viktor Kuznetsov, he's a pretty rich guy around here. I don't know much though. I can show a picture, maybe you will recognize him.'' Onora suggests.

''Okay'' 

Onora takes her phone, looks up Viktor and shows it to Kai.

''Yeah, yeah. That's h-him.'' Kai's terrible panic takes over again.

The picture Onora showed Kai was of an old man in his 50s, short gray hair and sharp black horns, that were so black they didn't absorb light or reflect it - just pure black like a void. His eyes were the color of raw blood, and his skin so pale it looked grey, Viktor looked like a dead pale corpse. He was holding a champagne glass, it seemed to be a picture taken at some sort of gala - indicating the man was rich. And indeed he was, Viktor Kuznetsov used to be a politician in Miresjord until he moved to Razem. Here he is just a business man, mainly focusing on technology and medication. His company's main office was located in Rohlinn. A small town, yes, but just for now as many people keep moving in and staying here.

Onora closes her phone and puts it on the coffee table, puts her palm on Kai's shoulder and looks into his anxious eyes.

''Kai, we're so fucked.''

''Nice way of comforting someone'' Lael comments on Onora's reaction to the situation.

''As if you know better.'' Onora's stare switches from Kai to Lael.

''They're g-gonna kill me..'' Kai stutters as his entire body trembles, his eyes locked onto the floor and unable to change their position. 

''No, nooo. Yes, this is a fucked situation, but we will figure it out. And let's just hope it is just Lael's paranoia'' Onora continues comforting Kai, as he continues shaking.

''But what's so bad about this Viktor guy?'' Lael is confused as he doesn't know much about any strong political figures anywhere. 

''Well first, he has a lot of influence and money. Second, there have been rumours he's working with terrorists in the area. People buy his stuff, yeah, but the government doesn't trust him at all. Nobody knows what he really wants here in Razem or why he actually moved here. The goal could be to harvest humans again.'' Onora stands up, makes her way around the room slowly walking and explaining all she knows about Viktor.

''Okay, that is bad, but what the actual fuck do we do?'' Lael stops Onora from her passionate talking by grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes, asking.

''I don't know. I really don't''

Lael's happiness from the previous days had completely flown away, Kai's anger and fear just grew along with Onora's helplessness. None of them knew what to do, all stood in Onora's living room with despair in their eyes. No solution was to be found anywhere.

But all across town, was a mansion. A new family had moved in some time ago. The family of Kuznetsovs. Viktor and his twenty year old daughter Sorina were also in their living room having quite the discussion. Both stood in the middle of the room, it was quite big. There was a huge dining table in the middle, and both were talking besides it near the huge exit doors, that lead to a hallway. On the other side of the dining table was a fire place, sofas and paintings of all kinds. One was of Viktor, and there was one of little Sorina when she was just a kid.

Sorina is a young adult, in her early twenties, with a darker skintone, that glowed like amber, and long dark brown hair which is tied into a ponytail. Sorina was plus sized, a bit chubby. She had before expierienced bullying for it, but it's her body, and she realized she's beautiful the way she is. She has sharp, long and going upwards horns in a nice pastel lavander shade. Sorina's eyes were brown, though they had an orange shade mixed to them, her eyes matched the nice colour of fresh syrup. She wore classy clothes, usually in bright, ashy colors - a pale white shirt, long bright brown pants and a jacket in a fine shade of cream.

''I don't wanna go and kidnap someone! That's insane'' Sorina fought back. Her father had earlier insisted that she and her team, her friends, go and find Kai. They need to get as much Blue life energy as possible.

''But you must! Our family, and many others, have upheld this tradition of human hunting for centuries! And we have just got the oppurtunity back!'' Viktor yells back.

''It's just barbaric to do that! Let the freed human just live. Why do you need this shit so bad? Everyone can live fine without that blue energy crap!'' 

''They don't deserve our mercy, Sorina. Humans are savages, uncultured and barbaric. Their Blue life energy is all that's good about them. By setting one free you're endangering many others. They are just like wild animals'' Viktor argues.

''I am not doing it. That's my final answer'' Sorina heads for the hallway with heavy steps, her face filled with rage as she cannot even imagine of doing something so...inhumane.

''You will do it, no matter what. You know what's at stake if you do not obey'' Viktor reminds Sorina of something, and she stops for a split second in hesitation, but soon continues her exit and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorina runs out of the huge mansion that she lives in, and steps into the garden. The garden is behind the mansion, and there is a small fountain between the flower beds and benches. Sorina sits on one of the benches and takes out her phone to make a call. Her hands still shake after the conversation she had with Viktor earlier. The person on the other side of the line picks up and Sorina seems to calm down, she smiles.

''Hey, it's been a while!'' happily she exclaims to greet the person she's calling

''I'm glad you're good. Wanna meet up? At the usual place. Yeah? Okay. See you.'' Sorina asks and says her farewells. She puts her phone back into her pocket, stands up and walks towards the garage that's nearby the garden. She drives to the ''usual place'' she mentioned in the call

Sorina steps out at the Rohlinn park, that is nearby the city center. Through it flows a tiny river, with a few tiny bridges across it. There are several statues all over the park, benches too. The time now is around sunset, the sky is so orange that it changes the shade of all the grass and trees. Everything is painted in a nice pink, orange shade

She looks around for someone, the person she called earlier. And then her eyes glance at a young man, around her age. With dark skin, with white patches across his face and arms. His hair is curly, in the shade of dark wood. He's got two horns, an incubus. The horns are in a dark brown shade with lighter and darker tones in random places - creating a nice pattern, they're spiral shaped. The man is wearing a hawaiian shirt, yellow with pink and blue flower pattern

''Niguel!!!!!!!'' Sorina runs towards him, and instantly hugging him.

"Hey!! Gosh, it has been so long" Niguel puts his arms around Sorina, and smiles. They both stand there in the sun for a minute, and then let go of each other. Both of them talk over what has happened while they were away from each other, and they walk towards a café.   
The café is so simple looking it's even hard to notice, but it holds some special meaning to both Niguel and Sorina. This is where they met when they were still in school. Niguel was working in the café one summer some years back, and Sorina and her friends would go there alot for a quick warm drink. And so over time Niguel and Sorina began talking more.   
They sit down at a small coffee table, and order something to drink.   
The conversation continues, until Sorina remembers she has to tell Niguel something important. About her dad. About the humans. 

"Hey, so..we have to do it again." Her tone changes, and the happiness from her eyes had disappeared completely. 

"What? Didn't we pay off the debts to your dad?" Niguel asks in confusion, he wasn't expecting this topic to be brought up at all. 

"I don't think it's even about the debts anymore. My father literally owns you, and the rest of them. We have to do what he asks" 

"Hell no, Sorina! I am no servant to that dick. I did everything I had to save my family."

"I understand that, but.. You know what happens if we don't do it. Do you really wanna take that risk?" 

"I love you and all, but this is just insane. He can't do anything" Niguel stands up, and aggressively grabs his things, getting ready to leave. Sorina follows him. 

"Niguel! He literally can do whatever the fuck he wants!" 

"So did you meet up with me just to ask me to a suicide mission again? 

Sorina fails to respond. 

"Oh my Phoebe." Niguel starts walking again towards his car. 

"So, are you in or not?" Sorina still asks. 

"Of course. What else do I have left?" Niguel yells while getting into his car. 

Sorina stands at the side of the park, and watches Niguel drive away. This went way worse than expected. 

The next morning Sorina calls up the rest of her friends, talking about the new mission they have to do for Viktor. They all agree to meet up at the mansion later that day. 

And so they do. Sorina and her friends are seated at the living room table.  
Sorina at the very end of the table, Niguel to the left from Sorina, and next to Niguel - Gaius, an average height, blonde person with thin, colorfully gray wings. They are a fairy.  
Then on the right side of the table are two twin sisters - Tahira and Taslima, who both are witches. They both specialize in making potions, but can use their magic as a weapon aswell.

"Well, let's begin" Sorina speaks up and breaks the silence.


	6. Chapter 5

The large room was lit up by many chandeliers. Sorina, Niguel, Gaius, Tahira and Taslima all sat by the table and everyone patiently waited for Sorina to begin explaining things. 

''We have to kidnap a human and bring him to my father''

''A human? Those aren't real!'' Gaius giggled.

''They're very real. My father had kidnapped some already, I'm sure you all already know about the human blood myth. But my fathers plan cannot be continued without the final human.'' 

''So we just capture him and that's it? Sounds too easy'' Niguel showed doubt that this is all the plan had in store.

''Well yeah, that's actually all. And my father has already located him.''

''When do we begin?'' Tahira held her head in her palms and smirked. 

''Now.''

The group headed outside to a black van. Sorina sat in the drivers seat, Niguel next to her and everyone else was in the back. The back and the front of the van were connected, as in, everyone could see each other and freely talk. Sorina began driving towards the town. Along the way Gaius was in the back, telling Tahira and Taslima jokes and the car filled up with laughter. 

''We're here'' Sorina stopped the car near a huge apartment complex. Everyone got out of the car and Sorina looked up towards the windows of the apartments - trying to figure out where Kai was exactly. 

''Who's that?'' Lael and Onora notice the strange black van and the people around it. Lael's eyes meet with Sorina's for a split second. 

''They're up there'' Sorina point to a window on the 3rd floor. The rest of her team follows her lead. They begin walking up the stairs.

''They're here for Kai'' Onora panics, and so does Lael. Onora grabs the kitchen knife while they walk towards the apartment's front door. Onora looks back at Kai, nods her head and understanding her message Kai runs to his room.

Sorina and her team stand by Onora's apartment door, nobody speaks. Sorina raises her hands as orange flames emerge from her palms. She moves her arms foward and burns down the door. 

For a second Sorina, her friends just stare back at Lael and Onora. 

''Where is the human?'' Niguel steps in front of Sorina.

''You aren't taking him'' Onora's stare gets angrier and angrier. She holds the knife stronger in her first, getting ready to attack.

''Oh, so he is here'' Sorina confirms her suspicion and walks into the apartment, her team walking behind her as they with ease push away Lael and Onora.

She opens up the door to Kai's bedroom and notices him, shaking in the corner of the room. Sorina smirks, and orders her team.

''Take him, Gaius, you're the strongest here''.

''No!'' Lael yells, but he's unable to move as Tahira had just put a paralyzing spell on him and Onora, but she tries to fight it. As Gaius enters the bedroom to take Kai, such strong anger builds up in Onora that she breaks from the spell and cuts Tahira's and Taslima's arms and heads towards Sorina. 

Onora tries to attack Niguel but he successfully blocks all her attacks and so she's left weak on the floor. Lael is still under the spell, unable to help.

As Gaius is about to pick up Kai, Kai's eyes light up in a bright blue color, just like his tattoos and earrings, which also starts shining. Kai stretches out his arm to protect himself from everyone but instead a huge light blue lazer beam gets shot from the center of his palm - which burns a side of Gaius face, but Sorina and Niguel reacted quick and were able to escape it. Kai trusted his insticts, got up and just ran. He managed to hit Sorina and Niguel with the lazer beam, they didn't get injured but got hit against the wall. 

Kai hurried to help Onora and Lael, both had already felt more woken up than earlier and the three of them ran. Tahira was about to run after.

''Don't'' Sorina ordered.

''This is gonna be interesting''.

''Gaius, are you alright?'' Taslima asked as she took out a healing cream from her bag and began applying it to Gaius burn mark.

''Yeah, thank you''

''What do we do now?'' Niguel asked.

''We have to get them! Dear Phoebe, I just wanna get to them and.. UGH! This was so embarrasing'' Tahira groaned.

''It'll be fine. We will get them next time. Now they have nowhere to hide.'' Sorina reassures Tahira.

Kai, Lael and Onora got into Lael's car and Lael began driving. Kai was unconscious in the backseat. 

''Where do we go?'' Onora asked.

''My house? It is out of town for sure, but then again they might already know where that is''.

''Hmm...do you know anyone we could stay with?''

''No, none of my family is in Razem or anywhere near Rohlinn.''

''My family does have property in Vanye.''

''Okay.''


	7. 6: So Do We Just Hide Now?

TW: Abuse

Though Vanya is the nearest town to Rohlinn it's a long drive. It's been a few hours since the encounter with Sorina, the sky is dark and the road lights make everything seem orange. Kai's asleep in the backseats of the car. Lael is driving and very focused on the road, but he looks very tired. Probably from the fight that went down earlier. Onora is dancing along to the songs that play on the radio trying to cheer up Lael but he just groans and focuses on the road.

''Don't be so loud, he needs rest'' Lael quickly glances at Kai and then returns his sight to the highway. 

''Alright, alright'' Onora turns down the music a bit.

Onora continues dancing to the music, moving hands up and down and singing along. Lael couldn't focus on the road that well anymore. He held onto the steering wheel harder and clenched his teeth. He glanced at Onora and notices how carefree and happy she looks. He's unable to say anything so his eyes turn back to the road, he smiles. 

They drive into Vanya. It's a small suburban town, a bit smaller than Rohlinn. It's dark everywhere, with some houses still having their lights on which is visible through the windows. Lael let's out a sigh and released his shoulders, falling a bit back into his seat. Onora was looking through the car window, her eyes looking for her own house.

"Turn over there!" Onora slightly raised her voice and pointed to the turn that's on their left. They drove to the end of the road, stopping by an old, black house.

"We're here" Lael turns around to the back of the car and pats Kai's shoulder to wake him up, which worked. Kai let out a yawn, rubbed his eyes and tried his best to get out of the car. The three of them now were looking at the house, it looked so old it might fall apart.

"Let's go, I'm pretty sure they left some furniture here, " Onora went on to the front door. There were a few steps of stairs leading to the porch and then to the front door.

Lael takes out a few bags he managed to pack from his apartment and they all walk up to the porch. Onora takes out a key and unlocks the door.

"What is that smell," Kai walks into the hallway and covers his nose.

"Nobody has been here for years, it's probably dead rats or something, and maybe water leakage too." Onora explains.

The house is one story, the first room is the hallway and there's an opening to the living room. Then there's a door on the left to the kitchen, and next it is a door to the bathroom. The door at the end of the hallway leads to a bedroom.

Lael takes the bags to the living room and puts it on the floor.

"Do the lights work?" Lael asks.

Without a reply Onora searches for a light switch, she finds one by the kitchen door and the hallway lights up.

"My family said all the bills are payed so, yeah, everything should work".

After finding out how to turn on the lights in all of the other rooms, the trio sets up places to sleep. Onora on the couch in the living room, Lael on the floor in the same room, and Kai in the bedroom on a proper bed.  
"Gooooooooodniiiiight" Onora yells across the house.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight".

Back in Rohlinn, Sorina is at her father's mansion taking the punishment for a failed mission.

"AAAH STOP!" she yells in pain as Viktor is using his empathic powers to inflict emotional pain onto her. 

She walks backwards across the living room away from her father, tripping a few times. She eventually falls down.

"You failed. You know what happens now."

Sorina continues screaming in agony, holding herself up with her arms on the floor.

"We can still get them!" She yells out, spitting blood.

"How."

The pain continues,

"Onora, she's like us. I have a guess... a guess of who her family and identity is.. A-and if I'm correct I could find out where.. where they are.." Sorina spits out more blood as she struggles to keep herself awake.

"Fine, but if you fail again, this will be lethal" Viktor walks out of the living room.

Sorina begins crying, holding her knees, she stays there for a few hours. In the complete dark.

Around six in the morning Sorina wakes up, she somehow managed to fall asleep on the floor. She quickly finds her phone on the floor, it has a cracked screen, and calls Niguel.

"H.. hey" Sorina's voice trembles. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No, not really. We're in trouble."

"It's cause of yesterday right?"

"Yeah, my dad.. he.." She sniffles.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. What do we have to do?"

"I've.. g-got a bit of a hunch on who Onora really is, and if I'm right, then we will.. will be a-able to locate her a-along with the human.."

"Sounds good. So are we all meeting up?"

"Definitely not today, but m-maybe in a few days. I'll let.. let you all k-know."

"Well, see you then."

"Bye.." Sorina puts down her phone and smiles in relief.

Vanya, same time.

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!!!!!" Onora walks yelling around the house.

Kai walks out of the bedroom.

"Why are you being so loud."

"I've made breakfast, go wake Lael up."

"No." Kai walks back into the bedroom.

"Geez." Onora replies to Kai's departure and walks to the living room, patting Lael on the back.

"Wake uuuuup"And so he does.

"Breakfast's ready."

After a half hour of waking up, everyone is in the kitchen sitting around the table eating an omelet Onora had prepared. The kitchen is quite spacious, but small. There's a few counters, an old frige and a stove, and a round table in the middle of the room. Two windows are on the side of the room, but you can only see the neighbor houses and a lonely tree.

"I'm so happy that everything here still works, a win for us" Onora smiles and continues eating. 

As Lael is taking the dishes to the sink, Kai speaks up,

"So do we just hide now?"

A silent pause follows.

"We aren't hiding-" Onora begins,

"We technically are, " Lael interrupts her.

"Whatever. I know they're gonna eventually find us, but I guess for now we can prepare."

"Prepare how?" Kai looks up to Onora who's standing.

"Train of course. Another fight is inevitable, and the government is no use. So we can just use our own abilities."

"Hm" Kai sips his tea.

Follow me:  
IG: qu1nncreations


	8. 07: Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?

The trio had finished eating breakfast and now they were behind the house, in the backyard. It was a sunny day, hardly any clouds. A simple, tall wooden fence was between the backyard and the other houses. Lael, Onora and Kai stood in the grass, there were bits of snow in some places.

''Won't anyone see us?'' Lael turned to Onora.

''Oh, hardly anyone lives here these days. It'll be fine''.

It was awkwardly silent, none of them were sure about what to do next.

''Kai, I saw what you did back there. In Rohlinn.'' Onora brings up Kai using his powers to defend himself.

''Huh?'' Kai confusingly stared back at her.

''She meant your powers,'' Lael sighed.

''Yeah, would be better if we knew more about them. What exactly can you do?'' Onora began questioning Kai.

For a second Kai just kept glancing at the grass, unsure what to say or do. Lael stood with his arms crossed, he was staring into the distance, while Onora had hands behind her back. She was leaning a bit towards Kai, expecting an answer soon.

''I can't use them.. like I can't freely use them by will.'' 

''Why's that?'' she was just a few inches away from Kai's face now, leaning in. Kai took a few step backs to continue talking.

''My people, the Pale Moon horde weren't really fond of using them. So.. I hardly even know what I can do.''

''I see.'' Onora steps back as well, she places her index finger on her chin to indicate that she's thinking - ''Well, we will help you figure your powers out!''.

''Why are we even doing this.'' Lael speaks up.

''What do you mean?''

''Onora, why don't we just bring him to them. What are we gaining here. His people are dead anyways.''

''Why are you such a jerk, is it so hard to just help Kai? He doesn't have anyone.''

''I don't care what you do with me. I can take care of myself.'' Kai says back, he walks back into the house.

''Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?'' Onora follows Kai.

Lael let out a sigh, he didn't go inside. Instead he felt it was time for a good walk and smoke.

''Jeez, Kai I'm so sorry about earlier. He just can't trust others that easily, I guess.''

''Hm, whatever.'' Kai walked to the bedroom, and closed the door. Onora cleaned up the house.

Back in Rohlinn, Sorina was already training with her father - Viktor. They were outside in the garden, behind the huge mansion. Sorina and Viktor stood by a small fountain, there were rose bushes around them. 

''You're slow.'' Viktor pointed out, he sat down at a bench that was next to the fountain. He didn't find it necessary for him to train.

''Then teach me to be better,'' Sorina kept throwing balls made out of fire across the garden, accidentally setting some grass on fire. 

''Oh, there would not be any use. I've given up on you.''

''What does that mean?'' Sorina shot out a final fire blast, returning her glance to Viktor.

''You just continue to disappoint me. Any news with Onora?'' 

''Our family used to work with hers, I don't know if you remember, but a few years back we hired someone to assassinate for us.'' 

''Hm, I have hired many people through out the years. Be more specific.''

''Well, I was going through our library earlier today. I don't know how but Onora has something to do with the siren assassin family Lashkae. Her name was mentioned. There's no way she actually cares for that human, she has something else planned.''

''How intriguing.''

''I'm heading back,'' Sorina told her father, she headed back to the mansion. She walked up the large, wide stairs that had a red carpet over them and made way to her bedroom. She glanced at the documents on her desk that she had found in the library. Sorina didn't go to read them again though, she collapsed on her bed. 

''I wish we weren't forced into this... I wish I wasn't such a failure in his eyes'' she thought to herself, falling asleep a few minutes after. It was still early afternoon, but the training and the punishment she got the day earlier had drained her so much.

Vanya, Lael comes back to the house after his walk. He's calmed down. He enters the hallway, quietly checking out if anyone's nearby. Lael walks to the living room, where Onora's sitting on the couch. She look at him.

''You should say sorry.''

Lael groaned in annoyance, but still walked to the bedroom. He knocked. The door slowly opened, and you could see a figure appear. Kai stared back at Lael. 

''I'm sorry for what I said earlier'', Lael apologized, and now was expecting an answer.

''You smell like shit,''

''Huh?''

''But it's fine, I don't care anymore.'' Kai closed the door. Lael walked back to the living room.

''We'll start seriously training tomorrow'', Onora was still on her couch scrolling through her phone. 

''I still don't like him-''

''Nobody cares that you don't, just, I don't know... endure him for a bit. He needs our help.''

''I just wish I wasn't apart of this.'' Lael sat next to Onora on the couch.

''Yeah, you can't really leave either, they know you're with us.'', Onora turned to Lael, ''but you could've easily left us from the start. Well, you usually back out of stuff like this quickly. So why did you stay? Why did you help?''

''I'm not sure.''


End file.
